Computing resource providers often host computing resources, such as servers, data storage devices, networking devices, and the like, as a service to their customers. Customers can operate some of their computing infrastructure using hardware of the computing resource providers, thereby reducing the amount of upfront investment needed for the infrastructure and often resulting in an overall lower cost to the customer. Customers often are able to configure and reconfigure their infrastructure remotely and programmatically in order to best suit their needs. The computing resource providers may provide the service of hosting computing resources for a price.